<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House Party Rescue by constablejonstable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525242">House Party Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/constablejonstable/pseuds/constablejonstable'>constablejonstable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, House Party, Or Is It?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/constablejonstable/pseuds/constablejonstable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey keeps getting hit on by some guy at Poe's house party. She finds a fake-boyfriend, Ben, to scare him away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House Party Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was prompted courtesy of @reylo_prompts, initially a twitter fic, posted here. </p>
<p> "At a party in Poe's house, a guy won't stop asking Rey to go out with him. Rey decides to silence him by pulling Poe's roommate Ben into a kiss."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Rey couldn’t believe her luck, or rather, she could believe it. This was just the sort of thing that happened to her.</p>

<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-156q2ks">
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p>
      <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“God, Poe, how do you even know that guy?” she bemoaned. He wasn’t bad-looking, just not her type. “Hux is a friend of my roommate’s. Guess he doesn’t get out much.” Poe was being diplomatic, to say the least. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“Yeah, I can see that. You know that’s the second time he’s asked me out tonight? It’s not even 9 o’clock.”</p>
<p>“He’s pretty blitzed, maybe he didn’t recognize you the second time?” “Maybe…” she trailed off, looking for a hiding spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Or maybe not...’ Rey thought as she finished her drink. Hux tried to ask her out for the fourth time that evening. He had a tenuous grasp on her name, might have called her Rachel on the third attempt though.</p>

<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-156q2ks">
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
    <p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"This is just getting ridiculous." she muttered into her drink. She thought he was trying to use a particularly crude pick-up line on her but as it turned out, he really did have a pussycat named Millie. The pictures of the two of them were adorable, Rey had to give him that. </span>Rey tracked Poe into the kitchen, pouring herself another glass of wine.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vpgt9t">
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-156q2ks">
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
        <p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Poe, you have to fix this somehow. I can’t seem to shake him.”</span>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
        <p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Just tell him you’re seeing somebody.”</span>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
        <p>
          <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“I shouldn’t have to lie to get some peace.”</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vpgt9t">
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-156q2ks">
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“I get that. How about, once Ben gets here in a bit, we’ll talk to him?” Poe suggested, exasperated despite Rey being the accosted one. </span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
            <p>
              <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Fine, guess that’ll have to do.” she grumbled,leaning against the doorframe, facing the living room. Everybody was starting to feel the alcohol, the summertime energy, the music, and the speaker's bass was reverberating in her chest.</span>
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vpgt9t">
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
            <p>Rey took a sip of her wine and smiled. This was still going to be a fun party, Hux and Millie notwithstanding. Through the growing throng of dancers, Rey saw the front door of the house open. She nearly dropped her drink. A tall man wearing a leather jacket entered.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
            <p>He was tall enough that she could see most of him over the dancing revelers. He shook his black hair, threading his fingers to pull his locks back and out of his face. Rey noted his other hand was carrying a bottle of wine. The bottle looked comically small in his fist.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
            <p>He scanned the room and landed on Rey. She brought her glass up to her lips and drank deeply. The man smiled at her. She could tell that his smile reached his warm eyes. Hux saddled up to Rey again, seemingly unaware at the awestruck look on her face.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
            <p></p>
            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-156q2ks">
              <p></p>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Oh, hey Rach, not sure if I mentioned it before but I’m single and I was wondering-”</span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">“Sorry, did I forget to tell you? I have a boyfriend... ”</span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0">
                <p>
                  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">She handed Hux her drink and crossed the makeshift dance floor. Her eyes connect with his, chestnut eyes darkening with her every step.</span>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-vpgt9t">
              <p></p>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>‘Here goes nothing.’ she prayed. Rey threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She could feel the slight pause of surprise in his body before he relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her. It was electric, the feeling of his hand splayed across the expanse of her back.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>She broke the kiss, dazed. She whispered, “Please, play along”. She takes his hand and waves it over at Hux. He looked shocked, suddenly fearful. The dark haired man pursed his lips, trying to hold back a smile. “He giving you a hard time?” he asked, nodding over to the retreating man.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>“Not as hard as he would like, I’m sure.” she quipped with a wry grin. The man barked out a laugh. The sound of his laugh, Rey felt her stomach flip-flop. Butterflies fluttered like never before. </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>“Need me to straighten him out for you?” </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>“Oh no, I think he got the message already,” she laughed. “Can I get you a drink?”</p>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>---</p>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>They entered the kitchen and the man put his wine in the fridge.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>“Thank you so much for that, I'm Rey by the way. You walked in just as he was asking me out for the fifth time tonight.” Rey supplied, by way of explanation.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>“So, how do you know Poe?”</p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>Ben was looking at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>“Oh…we’re roommates, I live here. I’m Ben.” Ben said, hesitantly. Rey was also staring at his hands until the wheels started to turn in her head.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>“So that means that Hux…?” she asked.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>“He was my plus-one tonight, so to speak.” he finished for her. "Sorry about him."</p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>Again, Rey couldn’t believe her luck. This was beyond embarrassing. ‘No wonder he looked so frightened.’ she thought.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>“Oh wow, so this is awkward.”</p>
              </div>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1awozwy r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep">
                <p>“For Hux? Yeah, but it will be pretty hilarious when I tell him he was hitting on my girlfriend all night.” Ben said hopefully, looking down at her, eyes dipping to her mouth. Rey turned to face Ben, disbelieving her ears. 'Fuck it, I'm due for some good luck.' she mused.</p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p>“Your girlfriend, that so?” Rey smirked up at Ben. She looked him up and down, closing the distance between them. She traced his bottom lip with her thumb, gently scraping her nail on his skin. His hair shone, she needed to get her hands in it.</p>
<p>“Could be true…” he mumbled, pulling her back into his arms,their hips flush together.</p>
<p>“Well, then…” she muttered as she ran her fingers through his thick, wavy hair. Ben pulled Rey up into what she knew would be a bruising kiss.</p>
<p>“...I wouldn’t want to make a liar out of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>